This is So not happening
by punky 4 you
Summary: Naruto, skipping far too many classes has to make up for it. Sasuke, who just got into trouble. Naru moved back to Konoha to forget his dark past. Traumatized, he doesn't want to stand out and gets bullied. To topp it all, Naruto & Sasuke also have to work togheter to avoid repeating a year. Sasunaru.
1. Chapter 1

_Starting from zero, we got nothing to lose._

**A/N: **Well, another go at some High School Sasunaru, Hope you all will like it ^^ And btw, I do not own Naruto, sorry, saddening, a little bit depressing, yes, but unbelievingly true.

Chapter One.

******************************************************************************************************

Naruto laid in his bed, deep in thoughts as the rain poured down outside and the wind made hissing noises. Would he have to be hold back a year because of his own stupidness? _Think again._ His English teacher, Iruka-sensei, had asked him if he could have a word with him that very day after class.

_Iruka-sensei gently closed the door behind himself. _

_"Well," he started, looking at Naruto with gentle eyes and a small smile. "As you do know, you haven't been in school very much, which I think is a real pity, since I clearly can see your potential," he paused, and looked him straight in the eyes for some sort of reaction. Naruto squirmed in his seat and avoided Iruka-sensei's gaze. _

_"But if this continues, I'm afraid you will be held back a year for just a too low attendance. Sorry, Naru-kun."_

_Naruto tensed and looked up at him with wide eye's under his thick, old-fashioned glasses. _

_"A-are you s-serious, Iruka-sensei?" _

_Iruka-sensei gave him a pitying look, which as fast as it came changed into a firm determination._

_"Unfortunatly, yes. But you see, there are __**some**__**things we can do..."**_

Moreover, like that, it was decided. In other words, carefully translated in Naruto's head, it read: Doom is near. That is for sure.

He had to admit, he had skipped classes way too much for his very own liking, but that was not just _entirely _his own fault. _Were his grades really worth all that hassle?_ He sighed deeply before trying to fall asleep, fear stricken.

**Next morning. **

Wake up. Get dressed. Open the fridge, only to discover he got nothing eatable, and that he can't eat breakfast anyway, so he drink's a glass of water, brushes his teeth, put makeup over his whisker-scars on his face, make sure that he's got everything he'll need for the day, put on his ridiculously thick glasses, and then make his way too school.

That was Naruto's typical morning routine. Always the same, never changing.

He always made sure that he would come to school in time, when he made up his mind and really did show up, which was not very often.

He lived in a secluded area of the town, quite a bit from the school, but he did not mind the walk as he had time to clear his head before school started.

He walked past the gates and into the school unknown to anyone else. Who would ever see him, anyway?

NobodyNobodyNobodyNobodyNobodyNobodyNobody.

**Uchiha** Sasuke was angry. He was more than angry. He was furious damn it!

How could this happen to him? He had only choose to walk home from Neji that very night, and what for? Just so, some punks wanted a fight with him? In addition, just to put the cherry on top of the whipped cream, the police just had to pass by. Oh yippie-kay yey and gayness.

However, the thing that surprised him, was that they called his school, and not his relatives first. The Headmistress said she would find a suitable punishment for him, so he would think over his actions again. He had an appointment with her in just any minute, in a matter of fact.

He sat outside her office and watched as her secretary, Shizune, was typing something on her computer. She looked up from was she was writing and gave him a friendly smile.

"I think Tsunade-sama is ready to speak with you. She is right behind that door. Knock before you step inside, please." She gave him another smile before she continued to write on her computer.

He rose and made his way over to the door. ´_Knock? What for?´_ he thought bemused as he gave a small, but very clear knock and stepped inside.

The room was elegant, but simple. White walls and a big window right in front of him, and towards the back of the headmistress. Tsunade-sama was right behind a big oak-desk with a computer and mountains of paperwork. She herself had blonde hair tied in loose pigtails, and golden brown eyes. She was very attractive, _for her age_, he stressed the words, but Sasuke wondered what she had done to make her breasts_ that _abnormally large. She looked up from a paper, sighing, and gave him a small, but irritable smile.

"As I understand, we both know why were here."

"Yes." He answered.

"Was out at a very late hour, in the less safe place in town, and beat up about 4 people. Am I right?" She looked him straight in the eyes for a reaction, but got none.

"Both yes and wrong." Sasuke's monotone voice answered. "I was on my way home from a friend, and decided that it was a shorter route trough that part of town. Of course some people took the advantage and tried to rob me, what I was using was mere self defense." He added a bit darkly.

Tsunade slide down in her armchair and massaged the pin of her nose.

"So, you used only self defense? I heard that they were a bit too bloody for just mere self defense." she argued back. Sasuke snorted.

"It's not my fault that they were weak." He let out. Tsunade made let out an irritated sigh before she spoke.

"Enough of this conversation. I myself and some other teachers have already decided on your punishment, which **can not **be changed." Sasuke looked up a bit surprised at the stressed words she used. This could be interesting. On the other hand, just totally embarrassing.

"Bring it on." he said, careful to sound as emotionless a possible.

She smiled, if not a bit sinister. "Oh, Uchiha-san, I will."

She ruffled with a few papers until she spoke again.

"As both you and I know, you're a bit of a celebrity at this school." She stated, as a matter of fact, as Sasuke just lifted his left eyebrow. "And as you already have high grades, you don't need detention. So what would suffice?" Her smile widened. Before Sasuke had time to say something, she spoke again.

"We will use your popularity, of course."

Sasuke did not like her tone. Not at all. Was the school going to humiliate him? Wasn't that like, against the laws? Moreover, if he had to be honest, he did not like that she mocked his popularity. It wasn't as if he had _chosen_ to be popular, and actually enjoyed it? Well of course, being popular had its advantages, but it were also bothersome as well. Nevertheless, he didn't have the energy to argue, as she probably wouldn't believe him, anyway.

"We have chosen you to be a part of the school's festival theater, as a main character."

Sasuke had probably heard her wrong. ´_The School's festival theater? Where like, even people from other schools attend to watch? Okay if he would help backstage, but be a main character? Was the whole school's staff insane?!´_ Before he had time to protest, Tsunade continued.

"Well and that isn't it all. We have a student in need, whose grades are falling quite fast. We want you to help him study up his grades again, and participate in a project with him, as he is your age."

Sasuke glared at her. Was this woman of her rocker? That meant like... He would have no free time after school at all!

"Wait a minute...." he started.

"And to make it just a bit more simple for you and your nerves, the person you will help with homework's and such will be your partner in the theater, so you both can train for that as well."

´_Bitch.´_ He thought. ´_You fucking, sadistic bitch! ´_ He gave her another withering glare as he slowly spoke.

"And what if I refuse?" He spoke as calmly as possible. Her smile got a little bit pained at his question.

"I knew you would ask that." she started to massage herself between her eyebrows again. "But I'm sorry to say that you will be held back a year, if not suspended from this school."

**Sasuke** was not furious anymore. He was fucking exploding!

He had tried to save himself out of that, but the punishment was absolute. He would meet the person he would work with after lunch, and decide a schedule they would go after. Sasuke snorted to himself as he walked down the corridor to his class.

Just great. He would surely be stuck with some admirer/stalker that would start to think that they were best buddies, or just fall in love with him. He got chills at the mere thought of it. He bumped into a person. He saw that it was the blonde boy who avoided his gaze every time they passed each other. Although Sasuke wasn't much for bullying people, he just got the creeps when he looked at the thick-glasses wearing nerd. The blonde just passed by him every time he was in a bad mood. Too bad for him. ´_Wuss´_ he thought.

"Watch were you are going, idiot." He snarled in an almost feral way at the smaller boy.

NobodyNobodyNobodyNobodyNobodyNobodyNobody.

Well, like it? It got kinda short, but I hope to make it up in the next chapter.

Reviews are always welcomed, in any form, also (A)


	2. Chapter 2

_Starting from zero, we got nothing to lose._

**A/N:** Well, here is chapter two for you all who wanted it! :) Then, to the painful facts, again. I do not own Naruto. *Cries*. And sorry for the late update, I have been sick for a while, and then all the schoolwork… I don't even want to think about that! Nevertheless, I hope you will enjoy, and of course, review about your little, but very important opinions and impressions, bad as well as good ones! :) That would make my day!

Chapter two.

*****************************************************************

Naruto Made his way down the corridor towards his locker, careful not to bump into someone and make a scene. He knew that he had about less than four minutes to get his books before class started, and he was never late. Never. Therefore, he speeded up and grabbed his books, closed his locker and hurried to his classroom. In his clouds of panic, he did not watch his surroundings, for once. He bumped into someone and almost dropped his books in the process. He looked up, startled, just to look down again to avoid the said persons gaze.

It was Uchiha Sasuke.

The school's most popular and loved student, in everyone's opinion, it seemed. Why he was so popular, Naruto didn't know, because he himself didn't think so highly of him. Even if Naruto had to admit that the male in front of him definetly were handsome, almost sexy. Nevertheless, everything wasn't just about looks. Every time they saw each other, Sasuke always made some hurtful or embarrassing remark about him, or just laughed when he screwed up, which other people wasn't slow to participate in. In some strange ways, Sasuke was always in a bad mood when they passed each other. He could even remember that he had laughed when he saw some bullies tried to make him pay for their lunches.

Actually, Sasuke was one of the many reasons he skipped classes and stayed home so much. Naruto was just about to apologize, when the raven said, in an aggressive tone, almost feral.

"Watch where you are going, idiot."

Naruto didn't have time to answer, as the raven kept on going, now ignoring his existence. "Bastard." He whispered bravely to himself.

´_Maybe I should go home, after all? It's not like I am forced to participate in that stupid play and get some extra tutorial from some higher-class prick, I can meet that person tomorrow, right?´_

Naruto bit his lip as he stood in the now empty corridor. What was he to do?

His class had already started, so there was no way he would go in there now and have everyone's gaze glued at him. Besides, it was only math, anyway. After much thought and inner struggle, he decided to be strong and headed for the cafeteria, where he could study math as he waited for the other class to start, which were...

P.E.

Naruto's blood ran cold, and he felt bile rise in his throat. So he stopped in his tracks, and went to the bathroom instead. He watched himself in the mirror for a long time. How could he forget that they had P.E today? Sure, has was almost never to school, so it could have slipped his mind, but wasn't this just terrific? This year, the school had decided to put some classes together in P.E, so that students could finish school about an hour earlier. Sure, a nice idea, but not for him. It was three different classes in his P.E group, who included Uchiha Sasuke & Co. Also Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura, whom he did not like very much either. He suspected that they had mutual feelings.

He took of his glasses and watched himself in the mirror again. His eyes were hollow and haunted, his skin was pale underneath his bronze skin, not his usual golden tan people used o be jealous of.

He just wanted to wash his face with ice-cold water and wake up from this nightmare, if he just had not put on his mask of makeup.

And he sure wasn't ready to show those disgusting scars on his cheeks, even though it had been a long while ago. Naruto shuddered and put those memories away.

So he just washed his hands and cleaned his glasses, before putting them on again. He grabbed his books and made his way to the cafeteria to buy an apple, or something he could munch on for breakfast. He also tried to come up with some stories to why he hadn't packed his change of clothes, but figured that it wouldn't work, since they had their own lockers with an extra pair of change. He could always fake it and go to the nursery, and therefore, miss the class. Nice.

He browsed trough the sortiment, only to discover that they were no fruit available at the moment. So he bought a chocolate bar and headed down for his next class.

**NobodyNobodyNobodyNobodyNobodyNobodyNobodyNobodyNobody.**

**Sasuke** had calmed down a little.

He had come to his senses after the encounter with the blonde boy. When he thought about it, he always calmed down after meeting that person, although he would never admit that out loud. He hadn't really meant to be so harsh, it had just slipped right of his tongue. However, it had happen many times before, as well. It wasn't as if he had bad feelings for what he had said. The blonde just happened to be at the wrong place, at the wrong time.

Very often.

Seriously, if he wouldn't know better, he would have suspicions about the blonde having some minor feelings for him. This wouldn't really surprise him, anyway.  
He was now seated in the class, listening to the teachers boring explanation of Pythagorean theorem,and went on and on about how knowledge of the relationship between the sides of a right triangle was so important and how the knowledge of the relationship between adjacent angles, and proofs of the theorem was so interesting. Was this really something he would need when he was out of school?  
Sasuke's thoughts continued in this line until he heard the teacher say something.

"Okay class, that's all for today. Until next class I want you all to have read up on the next chapter 'the wonders of quadratic equation'. Class dismissed."

Sasuke made his way out the corridor to leave his books and prepare for P.E. to start, and as he walked, he could hear some girls giggle as he walked by. _´Seriously, how old are we again? We're not in the first grade anymore, so grow up_!´. As he fumed and walked on, Neji Joined hid steps.

"I heard that you got caught fighting downtown yesterday and had a meeting with the headmistress this morning. What did she say?" Neji's tone were neutral, but Sasuke knew him better to know that he was worried.

"Well, for starters, it was because I was at your place later than usual, and took the shortcut home, since I didn't take the car, but of course there were some robbers there. I think you know the rest." Sasuke said, annoyed.

"That wasn't my question. What are you forced to do to do as punishment?" He could almost feel the bad vibes as he had asked the question.

"I have to help some nerd with home schooling, which I'm going to meet after lunch, and then be a part of that stupid play they have every year. I don't even want to know what they have made this year."

He looked at Neji, whose face had become stiff. He studied his friend's face more. What was his problem? Then he saw it. His eyes did those small motions, and his mouth twitched. Sasuke felt how his temper rose at his friend's antics.

"Go ahead, laugh. I know that you want to. However, just so you know, I will punch you for it. Hard."

There was absolute silence. Then Neji snorted in laughter, having to hide his mouth behind his hands. Sasuke watched Neji in surprise. Of course, he didn't show it, but he had never seen his friend laugh out loud like that in the school-grounds. Neji soon stopped laughing and put on his face of indifference once more.

"Well, I suppose there is nothing you can do about it. You just have to endure." Neji said, and then smirked. "But I'd love to see your fans faces when they get to know about your 'debut'. Or even the rest of our little group of friends." He snickered. Sasuke glared at him.

"Shut up. And don't tell people about this, I would rather have this secret for as long as possible, even though I know it can't last forever." Neji gave him a look of confusion, before understanding started to form his features.

"I think that we should walk faster so that we have time to change into our gym clothes, you know how our teacher is if we're late." Sasuke just nodded and they started to walk faster.

**NobodyNobodyNobodyNobodyNobodyNobodyNobodyNobody**

**Naruto** made his way slowly down the stairs towards the gym. His steps were light and made no sound against the cold stone. He shuddered and put on his large hood over his head to warm up his cold ears. It wasn't really a cold day, but Naruto still felt shivers. He didn't like his situation at all. Seriously, what had brought him into this mess? He knitted his brows together in frustration. He knew that he had been absent a little too much for the school's liking, but he had still made every assignment and got pretty good grades on them too. So what was the big deal? If he gave in their projects and still got good grades, there shouldn't be anything to complain about?

It wasn't like he hated this place, since this was the place he was born and grew up in for some years. No, it was more of that when he came back one and a half year ago, he still were the bullied new kid that many seemed to love to hate as soon as he appeared. The others just seemed to ignore his existence. _´Is there something wrong with me? Is there like, a sign on my back that says __**'Bully me or ignore me, I like it!'**__ or something? Seriously, you would expect them to forget me since I skip classes so much, but hell they are persistent!´_

Naruto thought it over again. Yes, that was his days. Always the same, never changing.  
Today didn't seem to be any different.

"Ohh, what do we have here? Seems like our little friend finally decided to show up again!"

Naruto slowly looked up trough his glasses, and saw some unpleasant people he didn't really like. His name was Kabuto along with his crew, who were now snickering and laughing at Kabuto's "funny" line of words. Naruto didn't even bother to know their names, as he didn't want to get associated with them. At all. But at the same time, he felt how his shivers worsen and how a cold panic started to rise inside of his gut. This was not good.  
_´Think Naruto, what do Kabuto and his cronies always do when they bump into me?´_ Naruto's eyes widened under his over-sized glasses and he turned around, ready to bolt.  
He felt a cold hand grab his shoulder painfully hard, stopping him from escaping. He was roughly turned around so that Kabuto took a grip at Naruto's hoodie at the throat. Now Naruto didn't feel anything at all. Or everything became too much so he closed himself down. He didn't know, he just prepared for the punches that were to come.

"Look at me when I talk to you, you little maggot." Naruto raised his head and looked up into his face, and saw how he started to smirk. Then he felt the pain of being punched in the gut. Naruto gasped out in pain and doubled over a bit, which Kabuto didn't waste time over. He elbowed Naruto in the back, which ended up in Naruto fall headfirst into the ground, after he had fell and rolled down three steps from the stairs first.  
Naruto felt how his nose bled, had deep scratches on his right palm and that his left side of the glasses had gotten a little crack in them.  
He could hear the laughter ring in his ear. Always the laughter, never stopping, ringing in his ear like venom. _´Shut up. I don't want to hear it. Shut up. Just shut up...´_ Naruto felt anger rise in his sore and bruised stomach, along with the feeling of being helpless. _´What is wrong with me? About two and a half years ago I would have kicked the shit out of them! At least be trying.´_ Naruto flinched as he tried to stand up, as he had pain in his whole upper body from the punches and fall of the stairs.

"Pleasure and pain, you little fatso, pleasure and pain. It's not really our fault that we beat you up. Try to not look as easy to bully, and then maybe go on a diet, fatass." He said with a final kick over Naruto's left arm, making him twitch in pain, and then walked away with his laughing followers.

Naruto stood on wobbly legs, hurried down to the changing room, and washed away the blood and dirt from his throbbing palm. He wrapped it up with some band-aid to stop it from bleeding, even though it would probably stop very soon anyway. The blood from his nose had also somewhat splattered a drop or two on his cheek. He cleaned it carefully, so it wouldn't ruin his foundation that covered his scars.

Naruto didn't really want to remember about the past, all the violence, the starvation, how he always got headaches, just wanted to cry and hurt himself, how his scars were made, and why. It really pained him. Pained him more, haunted him more. It almost made this stupid bullying third class, even including the fact that everyone seemed to enjoy watching it so much.

A flash of a haunted face among red came up in Naruto's head, and he had to fought hard not to just give in to this and go home and cry his eyes out. He was stronger than that. On the other hand, it was also lunch after this class, which meaned that he could just get over with the stupid tutorial thing, and then head home. So he just pulled his hoodie more over his head to hide the soon to be bruised and swollen nose, and the crack in his glasses, and went to inform his teacher that he wasn't "feeling well" and would go and see the nurse. Which actually were somewhat true now.

Just as he was on his way out, his stomach growled along with some pain. Naruto brought forth his chocolate bar and started to munch on it, as the word "fatass" started to ring in his ears. _´I'm not really fat, am I? Hell No, Kabuto weigh much more than me, like many others, by the size and muscles of him.´ _Naruto started to pat on his sore stomach, and furrowed his brows as he felt more pain. ´_This is totally going to be bruises. Che.´_ He wouldn't call himself fat, not at all. He could admit that when he was smaller he had supported some baby fat on his body, along with some muscles, but that were years ago.

He would now describe himself as skinny, if not unhealthy and under nourished. The nurse had said the same thing when she had weighed him, that he was almost in the zone of being "anorectic". He really **did** like to eat, but not just as often as a normal teenage boy should.

The thing was he had been starved before he came here by his guardian, who is now in prison for various things, one of them not being a very good caretaker of a child. So even if Naruto did like to eat, his stomach would just refuse sometimes and not be hungry, like a survive thing.  
He sighed as he went to look for his teacher to excuse himself as he continued to chew on his chocolate bar.

Naruto could hear whispers and discreet laughing. He knew it was about him, and the very idea made his shoulders slouch down along with his hooded head. He could even hear some of them laugh at him behind his back, making fun of his baggy clothes, talking about that he ate chocolate or something before lunch. He ignored them as he came up to his teacher, who called himself Ibisu.

"Ano… Ibisu-sensei?" I asked a bit nervous. Knowing that the harsh rumours about this teacher were true.

"Yes? Ah, Uzumaki Naru-kun, is it? What can I do for you?"

"I am not feeling very well,.. s-so I think I will go and se the nurse."

Sigh. "Uzumaki-kun? As you know yourself, your attendance isn't very high, so I would appreciate if you at least tried to be present at my lessons, and not just come up with bad excuses."

Naruto felt a lump in his throat. Did this teacher seriously think that he was faking illness? Did he not see his now pale face from pain, his slightly shaking hands, and his insecure and exhausted voice? Naruto tried again, but it only came out in whispers.

"B-but I'm really not feeling well, sensei..." He could hear him sigh, and looked up.

"Very well, but I still want to see you try. Go change your clothes and come back here, and if you feel that you can't keep up anymore, you can go see the nurse."

Naruto noticed that there were no room for arguments. He slowly nodded, and headed for the changing room, his panic only rising.

When he got in, he noticed, to his great relief that everyone had already changed. He walked over to his locker and opened it with his combination, and saw that his only change was some baggy grey training pants, with a matching sweater. He also had a white t-shirt in the locker, but he figured that he didn't want to show his abused arm and scratched palm, even if it the thought about showing it and be sent to the nurse were a bit tempting right now, he figured that he didn't want _that_ much attention.

He looked down at his stomach before he put on his t-shirt, it was starting to form bruises in a dark purple with smoky blue ends, and he could see that some of the purple were beginning to show in shades of black. He looked just like an abused homeless person. Ugly.

Now that he thought about it, he didn't know how badly his arm was hurt. It wasn't that he didn't feel anything, it was really sore and it throbbed when he tried to move it, but he could live with it, he'd had it worse before. The thing was, his injuries were often in a worse shape than he thought, and some doctors were even surprised at his high level of tolerance against pain.

Naruto sighed again, and reminded himself that it was probably because _things_ of his past as well, and put on his hoodie, not even bothering to watch himself in the mirror, before making his way out from the changing room, and face his teacher once again.  
*******************************************************************************************

**Sasuke** was surprised when he saw the blonde enter from the changing rooms in clothes that were supposed to be gym-clothes. He didn't even know that he had this class together with him, and they have had this class for half a year already! Sasuke saw that they were a few people who had sinister smiles on their faces, while others seemed to completely ignore his existence. He noticed that Neji also ignored him, as if he was something that wasn't even worth looking at. Sasuke shrugged, as if he cared.

"Okay class, line up! Today we are going to play soccer!" The teacher called out.

"You are going to be teamed up in six different teams, and play against each other, and the groups have already been decided, so don't think of building your own teams! I'll say the teams now! Team one is going to be..."

Sasuke stopped listening, and only waited for his name to be called. He watches his surroundings. They were some fan girls in this class as well, since three classes had been put together this year. They were also a lot of sport-guys, those who liked to win, bimbo girls who watched their nails and gave him side glances from now and then, and there were some nerds little all over the place. He also saw the blonde stand very far from the others, his arms wrapped around his stomach and lean slightly forward. ´_Is he feeling sick or something? Che, as if I care. He shouldn't be here if he isn't feeling well.´_ With that, he just started to gaze at a wall.

"...And Uchiha Sasuke. That makes team 5. Now on to team six..."

The game then started, team one against two, three against four, and then five against six, to start with, they would play a match against each team before they could go. Sasuke's team won easily over the three first teams, and the fourth team had the blond boy with them. Sasuke paid it no mind, since he didn't care who he played against. He saw that the blonde didn't join them in their attacks, nor let the others him play either. They just told him to not be in their way as they smacked him hard over his chest, as if they wanted him to just leave, and the girls giggled at the bullies actions.

After about three minutes in the game, when the blond had to run after the ball, they both collided with each other, making the blond gasp and fall in a heap on the floor while Sasuke only staggered a little. It seemed like the blonde boy didn't have the strength to get up again.

Sasuke watched him some more, unsure if he should help him up or not. It wasn't as if the game had been that exhausting…

Then the blonde started to make himself stand, and clutched his stomach. His face was almost white, his lips were a thin line, as if he suppressed pain, and Sasuke saw that there was a crack in his nerdy glasses. _´Did I really crash into him that hard? Is he injured or something?´ _

Against his will, Sasuke felt a little bit of guilt. He saw how the blonde made his way to the teacher, still holding one arm against his stomach as the other hung limply at his side. He noticed that he had band aid over the palm of his hand that just hung. So he was already injured? He could hear the teachers voice trough all the other noises.

"Uzumaki-kun, just go to the nurse, ok?"

"H-hai…"

The blonde _`Uzumaki was his name, right?´ _made his way to change to normal clothing while everyone else seemed to start play again. Sasuke went to the teacher.

"Ibisu-sensei, I would like to go and see if Uzumaki is all right, since it was me who collided into him. It will only take a second." He didn't really care, since he would go and check on him anyway. Ibisu sighed.

"Yes, go ahead. Actually he tried to ditch at first, trying to look ill, so I think that it's not as bad as it looks." Ibisu snorted. "This is the first time I actually told him to join the class, but look how he acts. I think we have a drama queen among us."

Sasuke didn't listen, he was now on his way to the showers to see if the blonde idiot really was injured, or if it was like the teacher said. He opened the door slowly, not making a sound as if he tried to see how he was acting before he saw him. Sasuke walked down the corridor of lockers and peeked around the corner, only to get disappointed.

Uzumaki had already gotten out of his so called gym clothes, and were now taking of his bandage that were around his palm. Sasuke's eyes widened a little bit, as much as an Uchiha would allow, anyway. There were deep gashes on his palm, that were almost down to his wrists, and when he took away the bandage, it started to bleed. It didn't look very well kept, and Sasuke made up his mind.

"Oi, idiot. What are you doing?"

**Naruto** felt how his breath hitched at the sound of another person. He flung up his head and felt cold when he saw who it was.

Uchiha Sasuke.

_´What should I do? Does the bastard want me to apologize for that he bumped into me? Or is he going to make fun of me? Maybe he wants a fight?´ _Naruto's head started to spin, from exhaustion, nervousness and pain. He stared at Sasuke's face, as if to see what he wanted. He could see Sasuke's eyebrow twitch. Oh.

"What do you think you're doing? Your blood is dripping on the floor."

Naruto came out of his haze and stared at his outstretched palm. Small drops of blood were falling down on the floor. Naruto started to silently put on his band aid again, but were stopped.

"Are you stupid for real? Don't you see that you have already used that one? It's going to get infected, moron. Here, follow me."

Sasuke took a grip of Naruto's fine arm, and started to drag him out from the changing room, after had closed his locker, of course.

"W-wha…? W-wait! Where are you taking me?" Naruto felt nauseous, What had he done to deserve this?

"To the infirmary, of course. What did you expect?"

Naruto didn't answer that, to shocked to reply. They walked the rest in silence. When they reached the infirmary Sasuke loosened his grip and showed Naruto into the room.

"Wait here, I'm going to go and get the nurse. It's lunch now, you know."

As Sasuke leaved Naruto started to relax again. That was… unexpected. Even if Sasuke had been insulting and seemed uncaring, he had still helped him to get here, or rather dragged him here, to describe it more precise. Still in thoughts, Sasuke and Tsunade entered the room.

Naruto looked up to see the headmistress/Nurse once again.

"Well well, Uzumaki Naru-kun, is it? What brought you here today then?" She took my hand as I started to stretch it out for her to see.

"Hmm.. Rather deep gashes, would I say. I would like to stitch, but I think that just cleaning and some bandage will do in your case, wait a minute." She got up and started to get the disinfect and what more she needed. Naruto could feel the stare for a while, before Sasuke seated himself in a chair next to him.

"Oh?" Tsunade said and watched them in amusement. "Are you friends already? I thought that the meeting were going to be now after lunch."

"W-what?" Naruto tried to sound normal, but he had his hunches that God had something against him.

"Well," Tsunade said. "Or didn't you know? You are the ones that are going to work together the rest of the year."

Both looked at her in shocked silence for a while, then Sasuke spoke.

"Are you serious?"

Both heads started to think the same thing as they glanced at each other.

´_**This is So NOT happening!´**_

*****************************************************************

Eheheh… Review, anyone? (A)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Starting from zero, we got nothing to lose.**_

**A/N:** SORRY SORRY for the LATE update! :'( It's just that, to be frank, that the school is killing me. Slowly and painful right now. But I'm still doing my very best! Thank you for being so patient with me! And also, the fat letter means that it's a change of POV. Enjoy!

Remember, Reviews are always appreciated in any form! 8'D

*************************************************************

**N**aruto stared at his from now on "Tutor" and felt cold, or maybe just very confused.

Uchiha Sasuke was going to be the one he had to be with for the rest of the year, and he was pretty sure that the even just the idea of it didn't sound all that appealing.

He could clearly see that the news weren't that amusing for him either, and felt the lump in his stomach getting bigger.

**T**sunade studied them for a moment, and felt the tension that hadn't been there a minute ago.

´_Uh oh, I feared for this. I guess that only the future will tell how this will work out, since the cards is already laid out.´_ She thought and hoped the best for both of them. She stretched her back and started to get to business about Naruto´s injuries and started to disinfect Naru's palm, which made him flinch for a second in surprise and forget about his panicked state. _´Poor young man. What could have made him this way? So scared, so aware and careful about everything, panicked and about to hyperventilate for anything_´.

Tsunade felt her motherly feelings take over. She wanted to protect this boy from everything surrounding him, but she knew that he needed something else, that he needed to live, to be taught how to. And the Uchiha kid probably needed this just as much as well.

She continued with her work and looked after small rocks and such that could have made their way into his wounds. She was a bit surprised at his level of endurance against pain since he didn't even flinch anymore, now that he was prepared for it and not taken by surprise.

Tsunade felt her temper rise at the continuous silence.

"All right, gaki's, what do you two think about we get this meeting over with?" she bandaged his hand after she had smeared in something that would prevent any infection, and then she continued to stare strictly at them both.

**S**asuke stared back. Hell, he didn't even know how to react to this! He wanted to object, to trash around a little bit and make his voice heard, make a fuss over the whole thing, but he knew better. Why struggle? It would be better if he got this whole thing over with, and not make it any worse. He glanced over to see if the blonde _`Uzumaki´ he corrected himself,_ to see if he had any reactions over this. Nothing. Sasuke searched for any kind of emotion that he could be able to see, but still saw nothing. `_What's this guy's problem, anyway?´_ Sasuke felt his temper rise, but held it back. He didn't know what this nerd did to him, only that he had the power to make Uchiha Sasuke really mad and irritated for nothing.

He saw how Tsunade smeared in something that smelled strongly of disinfection, that he just knew would sting as hell, and looked up to see the blondes flinching reaction.

To his surprise, the blonde didn't even move his face muscles an inch, and Sasuke frowned even deeper. He saw that he was still pale and had a thin layer of sweat that made his forehead shine a little bit, so he knew he was in pain, clearly, but still.

He could be wrong, also, since the blondes glasses concealed half of his face, and he couldn't even see his eyecolor beneath those thick pieces of glass, and his sweater were almost over his chin to hide everything else. It didn't help much that his hood usually put the rest of his face in darkness that made it hard to see.

Sasuke put no notice that the boy in front of him had cheeks that were a little bit darker, as if he had concealed it with some makeup that the now pale skin couldn't hide.

_`It couldn't really be that bad,´_ he decided. It wasn't as if he cared much about his reputation, even if he still had his pride to think about. He supposed it was something about that he didn't care about his reputation, that had made him quite popular to begin with. And of course his family's fame and money could not be ignored. He sighed.

"I suppose it would be the best." He admitted and leaned back in his chair.

Tsunade made a noise worthy of approval.

"Good, then we'll go to my office after I'm done with Uzumaki Naru's arm here." She seemed to frown when she lifted his arm some more, and he finally flinched and gave out a low painful gasp.

"Naru-kun, why on earth didn't you tell me that your arm have a chance of being broken?" Her voice was a combination between steamy hot worry and ice cold fury. Sasuke felt his eyes widen in surprise. `_Broken?´_

He saw how the blonde "Uzumaki Naru _was his name"_ whipped his head up in surprise and chock at her words.

"B-broken, H-how?" he stuttered out.

Sasuke stared down at the blondes arm. He now noticed the purplish color that adorned his wrist and forearm, that were a lot more visible since the white band-aid made a contrast against it.

_`It couldn't be broken, could it?´_ Sasuke felt his frown deepen. It wasn't as if the blonde had made any fuss over it before, right? Shouldn't a normal person be in enough of pain to _**at least**_mention it **once **when they are visiting the doctor or nurse?

But then again, he didn't know anything about this person in front of him. Not that he was interested in knowing him, of course.

Sasuke stopped himself in his thoughts _`What if he had been so bullied that he didn't feel it anymore? _

He snorted at his own thoughts. No, it wasn't like you could forget about pain. No way.

That wasn't normal.

He could pretend, but never forget. He glanced over to the now panicked boy again, and saw no traces of pain. Who was this nerd, anyway?

Well, he now had time to figure it out at least.

**N**aruto's days were usually always the same. Never changing.

Today his world spinned in a way that he hadn't expected at all.

It certainly wasn't the same, and boy it changed.

It went too fast, in a direction he sure wasn't able to keep up with. He stared into Tsunade's golden eyes with something that could be compared with a mix of surprise and terror. Broken? _`But it isn't as if the pain is overwhelming, it must be a crack or something, but not broken.´ _

"I t-think that it could p-possibly be a crack in it, or maybe sprained, b-but I'm not so sure about it being broken..." Naruto shyly whispered out from his lips.

Tsunade investigated his wrist more carefully and looked after signs that could tell how severe the damage was. After a few minutes she let out a frustrated sigh.

"We cannot be sure about that until we make completely sure. I want to have it x-rayed for good measure. Our meeting can wait 'til after your hospital visit."

Naruto nodded his head slowly and were about to leave when she stopped him.

"I will give you a ride to the hospital and talk to the doctor so he will let you in at once, that way we wont have to wait." Naruto saw how she glanced over to the raven-haired boy. "You will go to your classes as usual. We'll have the meeting the first thing in the morning tomorrow, got it?"

He could see the boy roll his eyes.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama. Right away." Naruto could practically feel how his voice dripped with something akin to sarcasm and unsatisfaction. "When will we have the other meeting, then?" He asked out in a bored tone.

"We can have it at nine thirty, if that would suffice." Tsunade said. "In my office, of course."

Naruto saw how Sasuke nodded and left the room. Tsunade directed her attention towards him again.

"Ready to go, Naru?"

Naruto nodded and made his way towards the parking lot.

NARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTO

Thankfully, it had only been a small crack, and nothing more serious.

Tsunade had dropped him of at the store, not quite believing Naruto when he was saying he lived nearby. Well, maybe not, but he didn't want her to see where he lived.

And anyway, he needed to shop some things to fills his fridge with.

He got in and took a basket where he could put all his groceries. He just took the things he needed the most like milk, bread and some ramen. He paid for his things and carried them with his good arm. When he got out he saw some students from his school that walked together and smiled, talked and laughed sometimes.

Naruto's heart ached. He missed those days. He missed him.

….

_A fourteen year old Naruto sat down with a cup of ramen and were just about to eat when the color red blinded him. A person had seated himself in front of Naruto and taken his ramen. _

"_H-hey!" Naruto screamed at the said person. "Quit taking my food, you leech!" _

"_Shut up, I'm eating whatever I want to eat." _

_Naruto sighed and looked at his red-headed friend. _

"_You could just have asked, you know."_

"_Why, when I knew that you would give it anyway?" Naruto felt how one of his eyebrows vibrated of irritation._

"_Maybe out of courtesy?" He could see how the boy made a amused smile at him._

"_What's the point when we're already friends? We're past all those unnecessary things now." _

_Naruto smiled at that. (1)_

…..

**N**aruto made his way down to his apartment and scrambled up his keys from his pocket. He unlocked the door and walked in without taking his shoes off.

He unpacked and put the milk in the fridge, put his down his glasses on the table and moved to the bathroom to take a shower.

He undid his bandage, since he knew that he would be fine in the next two days. He could feel how all his muscles relaxed under the hot water, and started to clean himself and wash away his foundation.

Some days were just harder then others to forget his past.

He went out to his room and got himself a pair of black boxers and a light blue t-shirt. He sighed when he looked down at his bruised wrist.

"Guess I have to call myself sick again from my job…" He mumbled to himself as he saw his own reflection in the full sized mirror at the hall.

It wasn't like he was ugly or anything. He wasn't very tall, but it also wasn't like he was short, and he was still quite tanned, even if he wasn't out as much as before. He was very thin, but had some lithe muscles that he knew would surprise people if he used them. _´Too bad my guts left me two years ago. ´_

He looked into the mirror and saw unruly blonde hair that started to grow too long into his eyes and down his neck, and even if his blue eyes were hollow and had dark rings underneath, they still had a pretty hue that could remind of how much they used to sparkle before. His cheekbones stood out a bit, which surely gave him a chubby look with his useless glasses and hood on.

Naruto gave out a disgusted snort to himself. Why didn't he want people to see his scars, his eyes, his face?

_`Ah´_, now he remembered.

He didn't want people to se that he was dead inside.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**S**asuke made his way to school, accompanied with Neji. They headed towards Tsunade's office in silence, ignoring all the fan girls with their whispering and heated gazes on their way.

When he had woken up this morning, all he wanted to do was just to hide underneath his blankets and skip school, but he knew that he wouldn't get away even if he tried.

He thought about the events that had held it's place yesterday. The blonde who fell at the PE class, Sasuke felt a little bit of guilt that he hadn't noticed anything there, but had let it go as far as the nurse room when he realized that the blonde actually were injured. The guilt soon disappeared. _`Why should I care?´ _he thought.

He was curious of how severe the injury on his hand really were, and if he even would show up.

"So, you're going to be tutoring the school's biggest loser, and then be a part of a play, that probably are produced by some eccentric member of the theater club?"

Neji gave him a quick glance of compassion, but let it fade out quickly. Better to get it over with and then laugh about it afterwards. Sasuke felt how all his power drained out of him.

"Hn, I suppose." was all he cared to say. Neji wasn't satisfied with the answer.

"So you practically don't care that you're going to be seen by the whole school, and some other schools nearby, when you're acting in a ridiculous play together with the school's loser?"

Sasuke could feel the worry hidden behind his friend's question, but it didn't stop him from getting angry. He clenched his fists.

"Do you think that I'm happy over this?! Thrilled, maybe?!" Sasuke felt his temper rise. He didn't deserve this. How many others had gotten into a fight and then just gotten a warning or just some detention? But no, the `mighty Uchiha´ must get some grander punishment.

Neji held his tongue as they both got closer and closer to Tsunade's office. Neji looked down at his watch and sighed.

"Maybe I should go, my class is about to start." Sasuke nodded and continued on, pretending not to hear what Neji said next. "Sorry… but better you than me, mate."

Sasuke couldn't hide his snort.

When Sasuke appeared at Tsunade's door, he could already hear that she was there, talking to someone. He took a deep breath to calm himself down, and heard a responding voice. It belonged to the blonde.

"Thanks for everything, it means a lot, r-really, but I'm fine. There's no need for worrying about m-me."

"Are you sure? You're never in school anymore, you don't spend any time with anybody and I don't know what you're doing in you're spare-time." There was a pause. "I don't know Naru, maybe you should be better of at…"

"**NO**!" The blonde shouted out. Sasuke stopped himself from knocking and furrowed his brows. Since when did the blonde shout?

"I will make this work, I promise." There was a few seconds of silence. "We made a promise, remember? You know as well as I do that I never back down or bend my words."

Sasuke felt confused. What were they talking about? And did the blonde stop stuttering? It didn't really sound like him, from what little he'd heard before.

"Yes, of course. Sorry for underestimating you."

Sasuke could hear the remorse in Tsunade's voice and had enough of listening to their personal conversation, that he was sure he didn't have any right to listen at anyway. _`As if I want to get more involved in their lives and problems_.´ He knocked loudly and waited for permission to come in.

"Yes, enter!"

Sasuke opened the door and saw Tsunade sitting in her usual place, and the blonde in one of the two chairs in front of her desk, his big clothes with a hood covering him from Sasuke's view. He noted that the blonde had black clothes with orange stripes at the seams.

He walked forth and seated himself in the other chair next to the blonde.

"Shall we get to the point? I want to get this over with, if you excuse me."

"Yes, I think so as well." Tsunade responded as Naru nodded weakly. He'd become silent again.

"As you both know, you're here to ensure yourself that you're not going to be dropped out of school. Sasuke, you're here as a more sufficient punishment than detention that wouldn't do you good anyway." She directed her gaze towards the blonde. "Naru, you're here because you have low attendance and need to save your grades. You both have to rely on each other to make this work, am I clear?"

"Yes." They both answered in union, both feeling something like they were just witnessing the calm before the storm. Tsunade seemed satisfied with their answer, and proceeded with her speech.

"Good. We can start with you, Uchiha. You will be teaching Uzumaki Naru here the subjects of math, English and then accompany him in the school's coming play, and take the role they want you to act as. And no slacking or skipping. I think you know what happens if you do." Sasuke nodded angrily as she averted her gaze towards the blonde.

"Naru, as I said, will be tutored by Sasuke here in English and math, and you will also participate in the play as they want you to, but you have to be careful with your wrist now in the beginning. Remember to do your best."

He nodded weakly as well, his face hidden underneath the glasses and the hood, as always.

"And then, you will both be doing a work together in social studies," Tsunade said, watching them.

_`Aha? How much does she think she can pile on me? There must be some limits, right?´ _Sasuke thought and gave her a stubborn look that could be something like ´Bring it on, punish me.´

"You will have to do a work about each other, as you proceed with your tasks and are going to spend a big amount of time together. Something like, you can analyze each other and write an essay and… **Oi! **Gaki's! Are you guy's listening!?"

Both Sasuke and Naruto sat there, they're mouths slightly open and with a dumbstruck expression.

They both thought, at the same time: _`This can't be happening, can it?´_

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**N**aruto felt his survival instincts take over. _`Even Social studies? About Him?! Tutored by him?! He's going to eat me alive!´ _he felt how his throat went dry, the cold sweat on his forehead and how his stomach started to cramp. Would he survive this?

**T**sunade gave them both a stern look. What did they expect? Naru had been absent for such time that he would have to repeat a year a long time ago! And Sasuke had almost killed a few people, in self-defense! They should be thankful, damn it!

**S**asuke stared at her, not really understanding what she was trying to say. He'd heard it, but he didn't quite comprehend.

"Eh… okay?" Sasuke almost felt speechless. Almost. "So you mean that we're have to be in each others company a lot? And then measure each other out for a project? This just seem stupid." He glanced over to the blonde, but saw no reaction. He seemed frozen.

"Stupid or not, this is what you will be doing. And we have to decide the days you will be tutoring him, since we have to supervise some lessons you're giving him so that we can see the result more clearly." She took a pause and cleared her throat. "But as you guy's see, we don't have all day long, I will recommend some times, and you will pick the ones that suit you the most, ok?"

Sasuke felt his eye twitch. Was she mental or something? Had all the botox gone to her brain? Sasuke had his suspicions.

"And what are the times, then?" The blonde asked in a low voice. Even if his voice were weak, Sasuke noticed that his stutter still were gone.

"Well," Tsunade said while rustling some papers. "I have them here. How about… Wednesday's and Friday's right after school?"

Sasuke wanted to object about Friday, but someone else did it before him.

"Ehm.. I-I'm quite busy on Wednesday's and some Friday's… I have part time j-job to do, you see…" He stuttered out, sounding like a scared ghost.

Sasuke remembered what Neji had said about the blonde, and felt uneasy. He didn't care about his reputation, but he couldn't make a fool out of himself.

No way.

He had to make some rules for the blonde.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**N**aruto went out from the office as fast as he could, he didn't want to be alone with the Uchiha, at least not now when he looked like he could kill.

They decided on Tuesday's and sometimes Thursday's, depending on the teacher. Naruto was almost at his locker when someone grabbed his shoulder, turned him around while slamming him up against the wall as Naruto gasped in chock and surprise.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto felt how his stomach froze, and stopped breathing for a while. He saw trough his thick glasses into the ravens black eyes. He knew that Sasuke wouldn't see his though. He just waited for the punches to come. They never came.

Instead Sasuke leaned in so they were cheek to cheek, and he had his feral voice again.

"This will be a secret, ok? Or else, I will make sure that you regret that you were born in the worst case possible. I don't want to be associated with you, you fucking loser."

He dropped the roughly and disappeared around the corner as the bell rung and all the students came out from several different classrooms.

No one saw a blond slide down the wall, as if something had put him into chock.

No one saw that a pair of hollow blue eyes burned of life, even for a moment.

SHIPPUUDENSHIPPUUDENSHIPPUUDENSHIPPUUDENSHIPPUUDENSHIPPUUDEN

How did you guys like it? Good? Bad?

Review god damn it! XD I'm curious as hell of what you guys think of my story, and once again, I'm terribly sorry for the late update!

(1) - Well, hard to explain, he smile because of that he said that they were friends, and that he meant that they didn't have to pretend or put up with things they normally didn't do. They should just be themselves.


End file.
